Finding new love
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Can someone help save Ashley and Spencers relationship?


I don't own any of the characters.

Ashley was late to school again. She was walking in the door when she seen a girl sitting on the steps to the school. "Doors are locked, I've been sitting here for a half hour." She said to Ashley. "Are you for real this sucks." She sat down beside the girl. "My names Ashley, and you are?" The girl smiled. "Jen." They both sat there for about ten more minutes till they both got tired of waiting. "Do you want to get out of here because this is just a waste of time." Ashley said to Jen. They got there things and walked over to Ashley's car. They went back to Ashley's house to hang out.  
"So where is your parents?" Jen asked. "This is my house." Ashley said sitting down on the bed. Jen looked around and noticed pictures of Ashley kissing other girls. "Is this your best friend?" Ashley laughed at Jen. "My ex-girlfriend." Jen couldn't believe it. "Want to see my ex-girlfriend?" She pulled out a picture of girl and showed it to Ashley. Jen sat down on the bed with Ashley. They talked a few hours getting to know each other better.  
With in the next week they was like best friends. A week later Ashley was starting to fall in love with Jen. "What are we doing tonight Ash?" Jen asked sitting down at lunch with her. "Aw look lesbian found another girlfriend." A girl said walking by. "We could hang out at my house, or go to a party." Ashley said. "We can hang out at your house." Jen said getting up from the table. "Good I have someone I want you to meet." Jen really liked Ashley. She though maybe Ash wanted her to meet a girl friend, deep down she was hopping that it wasn't a girl friend. After school they stopped at a daycare. "Why are we here?" Jen asked Ashley. "I want you to meet someone." They walked in the daycare together.

Note: I will add more tomorrow.

They walked in the day care together. "Spencer! Come here I want you to meet someone." Spencer walked over to the two girls. "I'm really busy working I need this job, whats up?" "Jen this is Spencer, and Spencer this is Jen." The two girls shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Hey can you girls come back in three hours maybe we can get together and do something." Jen really liked Ashley but she found herself more attracted to Spencer. "Yeah, we are going to go to the mall to kill some time." Ashley pulled Jen out of the day care. They went to the mall. "We should try on swim suits what do you think?" Ashley said pulling Jen in a store. "Sure." They picked out swim suits for each other. All the dressing rooms were taking but one so they deiced to share it. Being that close to each other was really starting to turn Ashley on. She couldn't help it. She pushed Jen against the wall and started kissing her. Shocked at frist but then started to enjoy it Jen gave in. "Ash, I've never actually been with a girl, just dated and making out." Jen said a little scared at where this was going. "Ok, sorry I didn't know this, lets umm... get out of here and get something to eat." They left the store and went to get something to eat. After eating they still had to go get Spencer. Ashley called Spencer's cell phone to make sure she was outside and ready to go. They all went back to Ashley's house to hang out. Ashley's cell phone rang. "Girls make yourself's at home, I have to go take care of something." Ashley left leaving Spencer and Jen alone. "So Jen are you and Ash dating?" Spencer wanted to know because she still loved Ashley. "No we are just friends, I really do like her though." Spencer did not like this girl at all she knew she was going to steel her girl from her and she did not like it one bit.

Sorry this is short I will add more tomorrow. While you are waiting I have another one you should read it is really good. /s/4584275/1/ copy and paste the link and go there.

Ashley returned about a hour later to find that Spencer had gone home. "I don't think she likes me to much." Jen say laying on Ashley's bed. Ashley smiled. "She is just jealous, but don't be so worried about her." Ashley leaned over the bed and kissed Jen. "Do you really like me or am I just some rebound?" Jen knew she was going to get hurt she could tell Ashley still loved Spencer. "Don't be mad Jen, I still love Spencer." Jen smiled. "Girl what are you doing here then, go work things out with her." Ashley was shocked she couldn't believe how cool this girl was being. Jen threw Ashley the car keys. "Go on I can get a cab home its not big deal." Ashley hugged Jen. "Your the best!" Ashley ran to the car she couldn't wait to get to Spencer's. Jen walked home in tears, once again she was left heart broken. Its for the best she keep on thinking. Ashley got to Spencer's house and ran to the door. Spencer opened the door. "I need to talk to you." They walked away from the house some. "Spencer, I love you a lot I want to work things out again please?" Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley. "What about Jen?" "She told me to come here." Spencer though maybe the girl wasn't half that bad. The next day at school Ashley tried to find Jen to thank her. She couldn't find her anywhere. She went to the main office only to find out Jen was never in there school. Everyone though that Ashley was crazy or something because she was asking for someone that didn't exist. To this day Ash has no idea where Jen went or if she would ever see her again, but if she ever did she would have to thank her so much for helping her get back with Spencer.

The end... I hope you liked it. 


End file.
